Protector
by Chosen-Chick-01
Summary: What if Spike and Dawn had run away after the fight with Glory?


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO BUFFY OR ANYONE ELSE ON THE SHOW, EXCEPT THE ONES I CREATE.  
  
PROTECTOR  
  
The battle with Glory is finally over, but the battle with grief has only begun. As Spike looks over at Buffy's still body, he begins sobbing huge, dry, wracking sobs. Then he looks over at the stairs and sees Dawn standing there, tears evident on her face, just staring at the lifeless body. Spike remembered his promise to take care of her and he repeated it now. I swear I'll always take care of her. You died for her and now I'll take care of her. He walked over to her and says gently, "Are you all right Nibblet?" "How could I be all right? She killed herself for me. I wish the monks had never created me! If I wasn't here she would be." "Nibblet, you know Big Sis would kill you for saying that. She sacrificed herself so you could live. She couldn't have let you die because she would never have been able to live with herself. You know she would want you to go on living for her." Dawn stares at him, shocked, as she says, "That's what she told me to do. She said to... live, for her." As she speaks, she begins to sob again, taking little comfort when Spike wraps his arms around her. Just then Giles and the gang realizes they were there and rush over to comfort Dawn. She speaks through her tears, saying, "Giles, she wanted me to tell you... that she understands and that, she's all right now. And she says we all have to take care of each other now. She says to give you guys her love, and..." she never finishes because just then, she begins crying too hard to speak. All of the Scooby Gang rush to comfort her while Spike is swept away from her. Then Dawn speaks again, this time to Spike. "Spike, take me home now please." The others don't understand why Dawn wants Spike to take her home, but Spike does. "Sure thing, Nibblet. Come along." As they leave, Dawn calls out through her tears, "She loved you guys with all her heart, but at least now she's happy. She has Mom, Jenny, and who knows how many others. Soon she'll have many more. I'm sure."  
  
AT THE SUMMERS HOME "C'mon Nibblet, you have to get to bed and get some rest. You'll have to..." Just then Dawn interrupts him. "Spike, you know she loved you right? She never said anything, but I could tell. Just call it Little Sister Sense. I could sense that she did. She loved you with all her heart, but I think she was just afraid to tell you. Afraid, maybe of what would happen if Angel found out. Angel... Who's gonna tell him?" Then she yawned. "I guess I will get some rest now." "Goodnight Dawn." "Goodnight Spike." Downstairs Spike thought about what they would do. Then the doorbell rang. He prepared himself and went to answer it. There were police officers at the door. "Hello. Who are you?" "I'm the babysitter." "Well, we just found Buffy Anne Summers dead. It appears she jumped off a building. "What?" Spike pretended to be shocked. "Does she have any relatives here?" "Just her little sister. She's asleep." "Well, we need someone to identify the body. Perhaps in the morning...?" "Yes. I'll bring her." "Thank you sir." As he shuts the door Spike begins thinking. Dawn was underage, so of course she would be put in a home for children. No., he thought. I promised Buffy I'd care for her and that's exactly what I'm going to do. He rushes upstairs and shakes Dawn awake. "The police found Buffy's body. You're supposed to go down in the morning and identify it. Then they'll put you in a home." Dawn's eyes were wide with fear. "No! I don't want to go to a children's home!" "Then start getting your stuff together. We'll leave tonight." "All right. Spike?" "Yes, Nibblet?" "Thank you." "Don't mention it." They had all their things packed and were in the car now. The sun was beginning to come out now and Spike was worried because they hadn't been able to find a good hiding spot yet. Just then he sees an abandoned warehouse and he hurriedly drives towards it. Once they get inside Spike begins to get out their belongings. They had gone to Giles and left a note, which had been slipped under his door.  
  
AT GILES' HOUSE "She's gone?" Willow asks in suprise. "Apparently Spike has taken it upon himself to care for her." Giles replies. They looks back down at the note again, which read:  
  
To The Gang The Nibblet and I have decided that the best course of action we could take would be to get out of Sunnydale as quickly as possible. We knew you'd try to stop us, so we decided to tell you through this note. Buffy made me swear I'd always take care of her, and that would be kinda hard if she was sent to a children's home. I'm sorry we couldn't have come to say goodbye in person. Anyway, the Nibblet has a few things to say to each of you. Goodbye SPIKE  
  
Guys, I'm sorry Spike and I couldn't come to say goodbye in person, but it would have been to hard for me. Anyways, I have a few things to say to each of you.  
  
GILES You are pretty cool for an old guy. I know Buffy loved you and that she wouldn't have lived as long as she did without you. I love you very much and hope I will see you again someday.  
  
WILLOW Thank you for everything. Without you Buffy would have been a freak without a best friend. At least with you she was a freak with a best friend. I love you very much and I will come back to see you when I get old enough. I don't know Tara well enough to write a seperate part to her, so just give her my love.  
  
XANDER The same to you as to Willow except for without you, Buffy would never have lived past the encounter with The Master. I love you more than words can say. I wish you and Anya the best, I really do.  
  
ANYA I don't know what to say to you, except that at times you were very annoying and yet were very amusing. You gave me advice when I didn't ask for it and other things. Thank you for your refreshing views on us mortals. I love you and wish you and Xander the best.  
  
Giles, I just have one other thing to ask. Please let Willow tell Angel. I think she will be able to break the news to him in a gentler way than the rest of you (especially Xander.)  
  
LOVE ALWAYS DAWN  
  
BACK AT THE WAREHOUSE "It's night now. We can leave." Spike says. "Okay. I guess I'm ready. Let's go." Dawn replies. They get in the car and begins driving. They had decided to head for LA and Angel's office. "We just have to make sure Will tells him before we get there." Dawn points out. "Yeah. We can't get there too soon or Peaches will have to find out from us. And that's one thing we really don't want." Spike replies.  
  
AT ANGEL'S OFFICE Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, The Host and Gunn had finally gotten back from The Host's diminsion and were elated to be back. That only lasted until they had walked through the door. "Willow?" Angel asks. "What's..." Cordelia begins to ask, but as Willow begins to stand, Angel suddenly knows. "It's Buffy." he says, and his world shattered. Willow slowly nodded. "What was it?" "It was for Dawn." "Who?" Angel asks. Willow then realizes that since Angel and everyone else hadn't been in Sunnydale at the time that the Key had been put into human form, she had a lot to explain.  
  
IN THE CAR Spike is singing the N'SYNC song "God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You." "Spike, stop that singing! I'm trying to sleep." Dawn exclaims. "Sorry Nibblet. Didn't mean to disturb you." Spike replies, never taking his eyes off the road. Just then the car went spinning off the road, compliments of a diseal truck that slammed into their side. "Bloody- Never mind. Nibblet, are you alright?" he asks in concern. "I- I don't know. I can't really feel my legs." "I'll get you to a hospital. No, wait! I can't do that. I don't have any identifacation. How 'bout I take you to a doctor friend of mine, okay?" Spike says, thinking out loud. Dawn does not look amused as she answers, "Sure, because your other friend, Doc, turns out to be so loyal." "That was different. This guy's... related to me in a way." Dawn's pained expression turns prying, "How is he related to you?" she asks. "Well, he's... my dad." Spike replies with diffuculty. "WHAT?! How?"Dawn demands to know. "Turns out he was a demon. A demon that doesn't kill people, but helps them medically. Lots of people refuse to believe that demons can be helpful, so bad things get written about them. My dad's species supposedly lures people with medical problems to them by promising a quick healing, and then strips their flesh and uses it in a ritual to make that person their slave for 150 years. Then, when the slaves turn 150, they supposedly eat their flesh, although by then it would be a little leathery. Anyway, he can fix your legs up. Okay?" "Wow. Okay, let's go before the cops get here." Dawn replies.  
  
AT GILES' HOUSE "Oh man," Xander says, his voice sick with worry, "How is it that we let him take her home by himself in the first place?" "She asked him to and we didn't want to impose on her grief, I suppose." Giles replies. "So since he couldn't have Buffy I guess he's gonna go for the next best thing...Dawn." Xander concludes, his voice sick with worry. "Xander, he won't hurt her, I know he won't." "How do you know, Anya?" "I spent some time with him for a while before, and I could tell he really cares for her." Anya replies. Tara speaks next. "Don't you guys think Will should be back by now?" she asks, her voice also sick with worry. "Well, you know, Tara, she probably will have to explain about the Key and everything, so it might take a while." Xander reminds her.  
  
AT ANGEL'S OFFICE "Well," Angel says, "That's a strange story." His voice was heavy with grief. "Yeah," Willow agrees, "I guess it is. All of our memories include her. We can't remember a time with Buffy in Sunnydale that Dawn wasn't there." "So how's this Dawn doing anyway?" Cordelia asks with concern. "She's fine as far as we know. You see, Spike promised Buffy he'd always take care of her, so when she died he took off with Dawn. They left us a note." "Spike has her?" Angel asks angrily. "Yes." Then, seeing the look on Angel's face, she hurriedly added, "He's changed. He almost get himself killed because he wouldn't tell Glory that Dawn was the Key. For someone without a soul, he really cares about her a lot." "That doesn't matter. He's still evil. Just remember, he could change his mind any moment. Anyway, why would he keep a promise to Buffy?" "Oh." Willow says in a small voice, "I didn't tell you that part, did I? Well, it turns out Spike's in love with Buffy. If you had seen the way he acted after he realized she was dead, you would have known he truly loved her. He fell to his knees and cried his eyes out. It was so sad." "Spike loves Buffy?" Angel asks, an angry fire in his eyes. "Yes." "And...and did she return the feelings?" "Not that we know. I think she did, way down in her subconcious, and she just didn't realize it.And please don't kill me for saying that. I just wish we knew where he'd go with her so..." her voice trails off, because, at that moment, Spike and Dawn walk in. Well, Spike walks in, carrying Dawn. "Dawn! Are you all right? Why aren't you walking?" "We had a little accident and I need to get her to my dad for medical work." Spike replies. "Hello, Peaches." "Your dad? But, you're one hundred and change. How is your dad alive?" Willow asks. "His dad's a demon." Angel replies. "Hey Will. Hey everybody." Dawn says. "So this is the amazing Dawn we just heard so much about." Cordelia says. "Yep. Just lil' ole Key. I'm glad Giles agreed with me and sent you, Will. Tell him thanks for me, k?" Dawn replies. "Of course." "Well, just wanted to come see if we could stay here with you for a while, Peaches. The Nibblet wanted to." "Yes, you can." Angel replies. If he stays here I can keep an eye on him and the little girl Buffy killed herself for. He could feel the pain tightening in his chest. "Oh, OW!" Cordelia screams as she starts falling to the ground with a vision. But then Angel was there. "What did you see?" he asks. "She has visions just like Dru? Or does Dru even have 'em anymore?" Spike asks. "Yes and I don't know. Now what did you see Cordy?" Angel replies. "It was...them!" she explains, pointing to Spike and Dawn. "They were being attacked by...umm...I think it was a god." "Wait a minute. Giles killed Glory, right?" Dawn asks. "Yes, Nibblet, he did." Spike replies. "So who's this new one?" Willow exclaims worriedly.  
  
AT GILES' HOUSE "Oh, drat. The phone." Giles says. "I'll get it." Tara volunteers. "Hello? Hey Will! What's up? Really? Yeah, sure I'll tell them. Love you too. Bye." Tara hung up. "Apparently Spike and Dawn decided to take shelter with Angel in LA. And Dawn says thanks for listening to her and sending Will. Oh, and one other minor thing. Cordelia had a vision of Spike and Dawn fighting another god." "Oh, isn't this just great." Giles muttered. "Just what we need. Another god but no Slayer. Just the Key and a neutered vampire. I wonder, as the Key, if Dawn will ever not be in danger constantly, just like the Slayer." A heavy silence descends on the house at the mention of the Slayer. They are all thinking of the Slayer they've just lost. Giles breaks the silence. "So, do you think we should respect Dawn's wishes? After all, if they're staying with Angel he can protect her. " "Yeah. I guess for right now they're okay." Xander replies.  
  
IN LA "Hello? Dad, are you home?" Spike calls. "Is that you, William?" a voice calls out from somewhere inside. "Yes. It sure is. I have a need of your medical expertise." "What's wrong?" he asks, appearing in the doorway. Then he sees Dawn. "Oh. Her legs?" Yep. Sure thing. I need ya to fix 'er up." "Okay." He goes over to her. "Lie her down here. Thank you William. You know I can't live without healing people, but the books have get people so scared of us I'm close to dying here." "No prob. I'd do it for ya anytime." Spike replies as his dad goes and stands over her. He begins murmering a chant under his breath, and a strange yellow light goes out of him into Dawn. Then a bright orange light envelops them both. "She's powerful. I won't need to heal anyone again for a long time now. Thanks a lot William." "No problem Dad." Spike replies as he and Dawn leave.  
  
AT GILES' HOUSE Xander looks up from his thick research book and says, "Ya know, it's at times like this I really miss Willow. Who agrees with me?" Tara, Giles and Anya all raise their hands. "Yes. If she were here she could go on the Internet and try to find something. Then again, perhaps she is online in LA." Giles replies.  
  
AT ANGEL'S OFFICE "Willow?" Willow looks up from her laptop and replies, "Yes, Cordelia?" "I hate these visions. Especially when they involve people I know and love. Well, as much as you can love a vampire and a magical Key you just met. Are you guys going to try and help Dawn?" "As much as we can. Giles wanted me to go online and hit the research sites. I may have found something, but I don't want to get anyone's hopes up. I'll tell you guys all about it later, when I've found proof as to if it's true or not." "Okay. Thanks for trying to make me feel better. You know, I have the Internet too. Maybe I could help. You know, search for stuff. I have a couple of buddies online that have helped us to solve cases before. Do you think I should talk to them about it?" "Umm...Cordy?" "What?" "Maybe we should keep this to ourselves for a while. Just until we really need help." "Okay.Well, I need to go check my emails, so. Bye!." "Bye Cordy." Just then, Spike and Dawn walk in. Key word: walk. "Dawn!" Her legs are all right. Must be because of Spike's father. Who knew there were such things as helpful demons?Buffy never would've believed it. she thought with a pang. "So, I'm guessing the trip to the doctor worked out all right then?" she asks. "Very well. I'm walking aren't I?" Dawn replies.  
  
AT ANGEL'S OFFICE (AN HOUR LATER) Cordelia walks in, a huge smile on her face. "Find anything useful, Will?" she asks. "I think I have the proof. Apparently there's this one god who needs the Key to bring back someone or something she's lost. I'm not entirely sure who or what yet. Her name is...Dawn. How's that for coincedence? I'm still hitting the research sites. I'll tell you more when I've found it." Willow replies. Angel walks in. "Hey guys. I think I know who we're fighting this time." "How?" Willow asks. "I...I'm the thing Dawn's trying to bring back." What?!" Cordelia and Willow exclaim in unison. "A while before I got my soul back, she brought me up to her kingdom to meet me. She said she was elated to finally meet the Scourge Of Europe. We became...well, a couple, in a way. I went up every so often to meet with her until I got my soul back. Then I stopped seeing her. Needless to say, she got very angry with me. I always heard she was going to try and get me back. I'm still sketchy on the details of the ritual, but the goal is to make me lose my soul. I don't think Dawn will die, but she probably will if I become Angelus again. We have to stop the ritual from happening." "Well," Cordelia says after a moment of silence, "That's not something you hear every day." Then she reconsiders. "Unless, of course, you hang around with him."she amends as she points at Angel.  
  
AT GILES' HOUSE The phone begins ringing again. "I'll get it!" Xander volunteers. He picks up the phone. "Hello? Hey Will! Really? Whoa. Man, that guy really was a bad boy, wasn't he? Yeah. I'll tell 'em. His dad healed Dawn? How's that? What?! There's such things as a helpful demon?! Yeah. Okay, Will. Bye." He hangs up the phone and turns around to face the others. "Apparently, there's some goddess named Dawn who dated Angelus, but when he got his soul back he broke up with her, and apparently the ritual that she wants to conduct needs the Key to work, and it's to bring Angelus back." He takes a deep breath and thinks for a minute. "Did I just make sense?" he asks. "Well." Giles says. This certainly is odd, isn't it? What was that about Dawn and a helpful demon?" "Oh. Spike took Dawn to his dad, who's a demon, and he healed her leg. Freaky, isn't it?" Xander replies. "Well, not actually. I know of many demons that are helpful. But we've never had any contact with them, so it probably is hard for you to believe." Giles says. "Yeah. That's it." Xander replies. "We only meet up with the I-wanna-end- the-world-as-it's-known-and-loved demons." He is silent for a minute. Then, in a petulant tone, he asked, "Why can't we meet up with the helpful ones?"  
  
AT ANGEL'S OFFICE "So, Angel," Willow says, desperate for conversation, "Who's that girl I saw you with right when you came in?" "Her name's Fred. Well, actually, Winnifred. We went into another dimension to save her because Cordelia had a vision. Well, actually, that's not why we went there. You see, there was a warrior Cordelia accidentally brought here by opening a portal." "It was pure accident!" Cordelia cut in. "Yeah. Well, when we sent him back, Cordelia went with him. So, we had to go in to save her. There, all humans are slaves, and Cordelia was a slave until she had a vision. Then, they said she was cursed-" "And they made me their princess, and I freed the humans. Blah-blah-blah. I wanna hear more about you and that goddess." Cordelia finishes. "Wow. That's odd." Willow says. "Why does everyone think it's odd that I am a messiah in some dimensions?!" Cordelia exclaims testily. "Not that. I mean it's weird that you guys had enough power to open the portal. Well, mainly Cordelia. She must have quite a bit of magical ability. I never recognized that in her. I'm supposed to be able to sense magical ability with a spell. I'll have to try that later." Willow explains. "Okay, but I still wanna know about that goddess." Cordelia said impatiently. "She hasn't changed much, has she?" Willow asked. "And *WHAT* is that supposed to mean?" Cordelia asked. "Just that you're still impatient." Willow replied easily. "Oh." Cordelia said.  
  
One Month Later  
  
"Okay, we're sure this is the way to defeat the goddess?" Willow asked. "No, but it's our best shot." Angel replied. "Okay, let's go!" Cordelia said. They'd brought Dawn so that she could be protected. The ritual could only be performed once every thousand years, and it could only be performed for five minutes. So they just had to protect Dawn for five minutes and then she'd be fine for another thousand years. They bravely marched towards the god's castle. They got there and Angel immediately went for the goddess and Spike protected Dawn. Willow and the others simply fought the minions. Just like we did with Buffy and Glory. Willow thought with a pang. Finally, ten minutes later, all the minions and the goddess were dead, thanks to a spell Willow had found that Angel had said when he got close enough to her. So the Scoobies went home to Sunnydale and their memories of Buffy.  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Dawn was out patrolling when she was bitten. But then she managed to stake the vamp and was reminded of Buffy. She went over to her sister's grave and cried. Her blood and tears mixed and fell on the dirt of the grave. Then she went home to Spike, who was keeping his promise to Buffy and caring for her. Spike was concerned when he saw she'd been bitten but eventually agreed it wasn't deep enough to require a hospital trip. Then he and Dawn had a bowl of ice cream and talked about how much they missed Buffy. "I would do anything to get her back." Spike said, and Dawn agreed. All of a sudden, Dawn's jaw fell open as she looked out the window behind Spike. Spike turned around and saw a slim figure in a white dress with pale blonde hair walking to the house. Dawn was already outside and Spike quickly followed. "Buffy?" he asked in amazement, and she nodded. That was proof enough for him and she stepped into his embrace.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
